Kingdom Hearts: Other Worlds Out There
by ZenHideki
Summary: ...
1. Kingdom Hearts: Other Worlds Out There ...

Kingdom Hearts: Other Worlds Out There.  
  
Chapter 1: The Past.  
  
After defeating Ansem, Sora found Kairi standing behind him. He rushed to her but he's too late. the place was blown up into pieces. Sora and Kairi are separated. Kairi found herself in the island where she used to stay. Meanwhile, Sora, Goofy and Donald were lost somewhere in another planet that they didn't know. Although they're lost, they managed to find Riku and King Mickey. Suddenly, Pluto appeared in front of them from nowhere with a letter from King Mickey at his mouth.  
  
Sora: Pluto?  
  
Pluto ran away. Sora and friends felt gay (happy) and followed Pluto along the long way. 


	2. Kingdom Hearts: Other Worlds Out There ...

Chapter 2: The New World.  
  
"The door had opened."  
  
"Whoever you are, don't freak me out like this!"  
  
"You know nothing about the door."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm going to go out there and show em'!"  
  
"A meaningless effort."  
  
Donald: Sora? Goofy: He'd a bad dream. Donald: Sora! Sora! Sora: Huh? Donald: You don't look like yourself lately. Sora: The dream. It comes and freaks me out. The first time I saw Ansem. On the island. Goofy: He's dreaming. Sora: Where are we now? Where's Pluto? Donald: We've lost him. Goofy: I've told you to turn right in the woods. Donald: Bah. Shut up you goof. Goofy: I'm Goofy. Goofy and Donald: Grrrr. Sora: How come I don't know we've lost? Goofy: You suddenly slept while we're following Pluto. Sora: Huh? Donald: Now we must find a place to rest. I'm exhausted. Sora: Yeah. Come on.  
  
Sora stood on his feet and started walking. They finally found a town. They rushed there and suddenly stopped.  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy: Leon?  
  
A man with legendary Gunblade stood in front of them. He smiled to them.  
  
Leon: Huh, here comes the wielder of the Keyblade. Sora: Leon! Goofy: Leon? Why are you HERE? Leon: It's my world of course. Donald: So we must have been here while the sacred place blown away. Sora: Hey, Leon. Did you see a dog passed by? Leon: Nope.  
  
Sora and Donald felt a little down while Goofy looked at a woman running towards them. Leon turned back and waved his hand to her.  
  
Leon: Hey, Rinoa. I'm here. Rinoa: Don't you forget we have to attend a party tonight? Leon: Yeah, I did remember. Guys, this is Rinoa. Sora: Hi, nice to meet you. um miss Rinoa. I'm Sora, this is Goofy and that is Donald. Donald: Nice to meet you miss. Rinoa: Rinoa is okay. Don't call me 'miss' because I feel like I'm old if somebody calls me that. Sora: Oh, my apologies. Leon: Okay guys, I'd to go now. See ya. Sora: .  
  
Leon waved his hand while walking away with Rinoa. Sora turned and walked away with nowhere to go. He looked like he's jealous with Leon and Rinoa.  
  
Sora: (Kairi. I wonder if I could meet you again?) Donald: Did you say something Sora? Sora: Huh? No. nothing.  
  
They walked and walked. just around the town for some a long time. Suddenly a guy called them.  
  
Strange guy: Hey, come here! Are you guys searching for a place to rest? Goofy: Gosh, how do you know? Strange guy: Heh, you can stay at my house if you mind. Donald: Sure! Sora: (Hey, Donald. You trust this guy?) Donald: (If he try something weird, we finish this guy up!) Sora: (I think that's the craziest idea.) Donald: (Ah. just follow me! I'm know what I'm doing.)  
  
The guy offered them to enter a house behind him. They entered the house without any alert of something. something was moving on the ceiling. but they didn't noticed. At night, while the three young heroes were snoring, a shadow came into their room and stole the Keyblade that was located next to Sora.  
  
"The Keyblade chooses it's master and it choose you." - Yuffie  
  
"The Heartless are afraid of the Keyblade and will attack you no matter what because you're the wielder of that key." - Leon  
  
"It's your heart they want."  
  
"The key can be used to lock and unlock the keyhole in every world."  
  
"The Heartless came to a world through the keyhole." 


End file.
